


Surprise Alliance

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carrot People are Mean, Comics were weird, F/F, Gen, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Some Humor, Who wouldn't know Doomsday?, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: While fighting an alien who seems more than a match for her, Kara receives help from the most unlikeliest of sources. Doomsday! Just not the Doomsday she remembers. Set after the Season 2 finale





	Surprise Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Aftermath of Gog was a weird storyline, really.  
> We get friendly Doomsday trying to be a hero.  
> So I decided to add him into the mix here, since he can be a protector.

Supergirl had no clue where this alien came from, why it had attacked her, but she was sorely outmatched, and she was not in the least bit happy about being thrown around like a rag doll. She was most certainly going to be in trouble if she didn't get help soon.

The alien was barely taller than her, but with dark orange skin. It's hands must have had Kryptonite in them, because every punch felt like she was just hit by a truck.  
She hadn't felt this bad since Queen Rhea stabbed her with the Kryptonite daggers.  
She really wished the alien attacked her while she was patrolling the skies, and not while she was walking down an alley to go change into Supergirl. She was headed towards a fire, but currently, she knew the fire department would have to handle that one on their own.

The alien swung a fist down and she weakly stopped it from smashing her face.  
She grunted and the alien attacked with his other hand. She blocked it as well, but stumbled backwards and sank to her knees.  
The alien grinned, apparently, that was universal, Kara thought, and raised both it's hands in the air to rain down a blow more than likely going to kill her.

Then an ungodly roar sounded and something large and gray smashed into the orange alien. Her vision dimmed slightly as her body finally succumbed to the attack on her. Adrenaline could only carry her for so long.  
She heard noises, and looked to see the gray object from early beat the ever loving hell out of the orange alien. She heard the voice of the creature. “Stupid fool!” 

She wondered why it sounded weirdly familiar, then she passed out.

*********

She woke up an unknown time later, in the same location, with the gray creature standing nearby. Her vision became clear and she yelped in shock at the being before her. She jumped up and backwards. “Doomsday?!?”  
She couldn't forget the only one to kill Superman, well, put him into a healing coma, but the rest of the world thought he was dead for half a year.  
Everyone was surprised when Superman returned, but the thing they were most surprised by his wild unkempt hair. Perhaps they were used to his mullet, because no one wanted to tell Superman it went out of style in the 80s.

Doomsday's chuckle broke her out of her thoughts. “I know it's surprising to see me here.”  
Kara's eyes widened. “You can talk?!?” 

“I'm not the same Doomsday that fought Superman. Look at me.” Doomsday spoke.

Kara looked at Doomsday's face, and saw how he looked so much older, despite not aging just like her and Superman. At least, not aging at any noticeable rate. His spikes on his head were also much more pronounced and ringed in a more protective way that before.  
In fact, he seemed to be larger and more covered in spikes than before. It then hit her that this was how Doomsday's body responded to injuries, and he must have seen his fair share of them to be this different.

As if sensing her thoughts, Doomsday spoke. “For me, it's been 200 years since I fought Superman.”

“200 years?” Kara gasped.

Doomsday nodded. “A very long story, suffice it to say, in this distant future, I wanted to become the champion Superman would have been proud of. After certain events played out, I dedicated my purpose to protecting the world like Superman did. I tried to do right by him, and what he wanted.” 

He shook his head to clear the memories, and said. “I asked to no one in particular, 'Must I become a monster again?' I didn't want that. So, I helped, and I made sure to keep an eye on the house of El, the lineage, to see if I could help out anyone, to save them if they truly were in danger. To do what Superman would have wanted me to do.” 

Kara was silent for a moment. “That is amazing. I'm glad you showed up. However, there's nothing I can do to hide you from everyone. You kind of stand out, and let's face it, no one likes you. No offense.”

Doomsday chuckled. “I am aware how large I am, and I am aware the people here do not like me.”  
“I know! I can bring you to my gir...Lena's office building, there are places large enough for you to hide, while we figure out what to do.” 

“I can't exactly leave. This was a one way trip.” Doomsday sighed.  
Kara frowned. “Well, Lena is a genius, so maybe she can help you get back to the future you know.” 

“Hmm. That would be for the best, then.”

*********

Getting Doomsday into L-Corp was difficult to say the least, he couldn't fly, and moving him to Lena's office wouldn't work, for obvious reasons. She had to bring him in through the loading dock, and told him to stand as far away into a corner as he could be in the extremely large storage room she had managed to find.  
She texted Lena to meet her down here, knowing Lena could help, without panicking that much. She hoped.

A few minutes later, Lena walked into the storage room. “Kara, this is a strange location for a booty call. A storage closet, sure. But a storage room? How wild do you plan on being?” She smirked.

Kara yelped. Doomsday's hearing was like her own, there was no way he didn't hear that. 

In fact, a chuckle resounded through the room. Lena's eyes widened.  
Kara groaned. “I need your help getting a friend of mine, who just recently saved my life, back to his time. He was from the future. He came back to save my life.” 

“I wasn't aware you were Sarah Connor.” Lena grinned.  
Kara rolled her eyes, and said. “You can come out now.” 

Doomsday walked out of the darkness he hid in. Lena reacted about as well as Kara thought, which is to say, badly. “What the hell are you doing with him?!”

“My reputation preceded me I see.” Doomsday sighed. “I'm not the same Doomsday that defeated Superman. Although, I don't remember anything after he broke my neck for obvious reasons.” 

“A bit hard to remember things when you're dead.” Lena sighed.  
“He's from 200 years in the future.” Kara spoke.

“A potential future. One which could not happen if I do not go back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more! I have a few ideas bouncing around in my head.


End file.
